Worship
by WolfishMoon
Summary: It has been 700 years since the events of the Kira case, and fact has turned to legend. Kira has become a god in the eyes of the people and all aspire to be like him. Now, aware of his crimes, Kira must set things right once and for all if he ever wishes to rest in peace. 3 people must help him return the world to how it was, with the power of the Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story! I know it's stupid to post yet another when I have five very neglected stories already, but I'm doing a bit of re-writing on some of them so don't hate me please. Anyway the disclaimer**_

_**A random friend of WM's: WolfishMoon does not own Death Note, don't let her tell you otherwise (although she probably won't, she**_** _does__ have some morals)_**

_**WM: Yup, now enjoy! REVIEW! EVEN A FLAME! I SHALL LAUGH! Oh, and by the way, I don't mean to insult anyone or attack anyone's religion in any way with this story. It is NOT an exact parallel to any particular religion although it has similarities to many. This is simply an extreme that could potentially occur within the Death Note universe, And I wanted to write it. Keep in mind that the majority of this was written between 4am and 6am... sooo... yeah. Enjoy. And review, definitely review!**_

* * *

The year was 2704 or, as the people of my humble church call it, 'The Year of Our Lord 700,' yes. Our Lord Kira emerged exactly 700 years ago in a time so dark, one could barely see the difference of right and wrong. But he showed us the Light! He showed us who was to be punished, He showed us that criminals are to be killed! And just a mere six years later His reign was wrongfully ended, by cops dreaming of past glories! They were jealous that Kira had become the new light of justice, but fifty years after Kira was martyred at the Warehouse, the government began to see. The Death Penalty was reinstated in all places that had eliminated it, and the Disciples were now encouraged to kill suspects. The Disciples are what the people in 8th Century of Kira's reign call what was once known as the police. But Ours is an enlightened time, and all those who seek justice are worthy Disciples of our Lord.

Every year, when we mourn the marking of our Lord's killing at the hands of moronic, and lesser police, there are always a few who wrongfully speak out. They say that our time is dark and imprisoned. But we Followers know that Kira saved us. He showed us the way until he was unable to do so, and we know that He is looking down on us from His celestial home in approval!  
And today was the day marking 694 years since the Great Sacrifice. I sat in my pew, humbly reading 'The Book of His Lover," speaking of our Lord's significant Other who was also gifted with the power to Judge. She went by the name of A. A tear fell from my eye as I read of A's sorrow at her lover's Great Sacrifice and how she nobly ended her own life when she learned of the death of Kira. A was the leader of Kira's original Disciples, all of whom were gifted with Judging. A, K, T, and H were the four saints. In fact, they were all given their own books in the Holy Register. As previously stated, A had 'The Book of His Lover.' K had 'The Book of His Representation' as she was the person who spread his word. And herself had died along with several anti-Kira fools when she lit the building she was being held captive in on fire so that her captors would be dead and no longer causing trouble for her Lord. H had 'The Book of His Stand In' H was the one who acted when our Lord was unable to and died at the hands of police brutality. T had 'The Book of His Successor.' T was meant to succeed Kira, but he was felled only a few weeks after Kira was Sacrificed. T starved to death, left unfed by his captors. These original Disciples were known as 'The Friends.'

Anyway back to what I was saying. It was December 21st and therefore the 694th anniversary of the Great Sacrifice and I was reading (for the thousandth time) the end of The Book of His Lover, and was beginning to cry when the service began. Shoving away my copy of the Holy Register, I began to listen to the familiar tones of my wonderful pastor. His voice was rich, deep, and passionate. He had studied real texts from the beginning of Kira's reign such as diaries and letters. It was fascinating! He knew so much. He was just getting to the part of Kira's capture and how, even cornered and held up with a gun in the Warehouse, he wished to resolve the conflict with peace. It was then that the unthinkable happened. A girl stood.  
That's bullshit and you know it!" I jumped from my seat, "Oh come on!" she exclaimed to the rest of the congregation, "Kira is no god, or Demi-god or messenger of god! He was only ever just a deluded killer! Murder is murder, can't you see that? Or are all of your heads stuck too far up my father's ass?" Then I realized who it was. Namikawa Mariko. Pastor Namikawa's daughter. I stared at her. It was the deepest form of betrayal. Mariko marched up to the podium clutching her four month old baby to her chest.  
"How could you perpetuate a world where no one gets second chances, Dad? A world where Hikari will never be able to make a mistake?" She said gesturing wildly to her baby with her free hand. Tears were flooding her eyes and now I realized. It must be the postpartum hormones. Mariko was just on a hormonal overload. She didn't believe what she was saying. But then, her fiancée stood too.  
"Mariko's right! I don't want my son growing up in a world governed by such sick beliefs!" Okay. So it wasn't just postpartum hormones. Mariko's fiancee, Eli Fox- an actor from America- must have corrupted her. I gasped when Mariko was promptly slapped.  
"Do you want a world where your son could be murdered, conned or stolen from?"  
"It's damn well better then a world where he will never experience freedom!" Mariko glared and stomped from the church, angry tears flooding her eyes. Eli shot a dirty glare at Pastor Namikawa and followed his fiancée right out of the door.

The church was in silence, "I see now that my daughter has chosen a path of Evil You may all leave..." Namikawa-sensei bowing his head in sadness. I ran from the room, tears streaming down my face. I was crying not for myself, but for Pastor Namikawa, Mariko and Eli- who would spend easily a year in prison for their act of blasphemy, but mostly for Hikari, who would have to grow up with such horribly misguided parents. I climbed a tree, ruining my best kimono. It was a coral pink gown with a white obi, embroidered blue fish swimming across it. I had sewed it myself without the aid of a machine three years ago, a few months before my twenty first birthday. I loved it, but I was sobbing so hard I didn't care. Tucked between the highest branches, I didn't expect to have a notebook fall neatly into my lap. I looked at the cover.  
"Death Note," it read. Inside there were extensive rules and a seemingly endless supply of blank (though lined with thin blue and red lines) pages behind an equal number of pages that had been written on. All names, minus the ones that had numerous scenarios following them. There had to be millions.  
"What a sickening joke," I said aloud, "How appalled Lord Kira would be to lean of a joke such as this,"  
"Would you be appalled to learn that this is what Kira used to carry out his murders?"  
"Who's there?" I whipped around and there it was. An over large male form clad in the formal clothing of 'The Age Before Our Lord' and many years following it's beginning. He had ugly black wings protruding from his back and short brown hair that was meticulously combed.  
"W-who are you... How would you know something like that?"  
"I am him."  
"W-what? But Lord Kira dons a human appearance!"  
"I was human, once. This body is the punishment for my crimes, and I must stay in it, until I do something about the terrible effects from the things I've done,"  
"But, Lord Kira is our savior, our God! He freed us from fear!"  
"If only that was true. But look at this place. Still more technologically advanced from seven hundred years ago, but not by much. And look around you! It's sexist as all hell! Look at what you're wearing!"  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"The fact that most females of your time wear such clothing is a fairly obvious marker in a downward spiral of misogynistic society!"  
"What is 'misogynistic?"  
"Woman hating. The fact that you don't know the meaning of the word shows that-"  
"Women HATING? Are you kidding? In my society. women are highly respected individuals!"  
"Where they are kept at home, cooking, cleaning, and raising children!" I glared at the monster, "But that is no matter. It will simply be a whole hell of a lot harder for me to return this absolute dump to how it was before I touched it." the creature sighed and hung his head. "Go to the front of the book and look at the name written there."  
"Misami Shirami... But that's the First Judging!"  
"Exactly. Believe me now?"  
"Give me more time..."  
"Don't take too long. I want to rest in peace, but I can't until all is fixed," I looked at him and bit my lip. In his red eyes, I could see a hint of despair. And then I started to believe him. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, no reviews as of now. Darn. I WANT REVIEWS! Anyway, to bribe ya'll into giving me some reviews, I'm posting another chapter. Honestly, I'm getting worried that people got offended! EVEN THOUGH I SAID THAT I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE! I mean really. -.- well, thank you to my 14 visitors... And that's another thing 14 visitors and no alerts! My ego has severely taken a bashing. So, someone please review this chapter. Anyway, disclaimer time. **_**I do not own Death Note. It is the sole property of Ohba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi as well as Shonen Jump and Viz Media.****_ There, I disclaimed. Now my minions read. And REVIEW! _**

Chapter 2

Namikawa Mariko

I sat there, holding Hikari in my walking from the church. Eli hurried up and silently put his arm around me. I had gotten under heavy fire from both my father and the rest of the congregation due to premarital sex, and Eli knew it. But he also knew I didn't care. I felt another put a hand on my shoulder. I sent a watery smile to both of my comforters, "Thanks Eli, Ryuk."

"Welcome! Can I have an apple?" I laughed and pulled an apple from my satchel and tossed it to him, "Now it's my time to thank you!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled again. Eli laughed and twirled my around.

"Want me to strap him in for you?" Eli asked I nodded and blinked thankfully as he strapped Hikari into my back carrier thing, "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"It's a bit of a shock to learn how... twisted Kira was," I responded, biting a lip.

"Eh, Light started out with good intentions, but power twists people. Light was no exception," Ryuk put in with his mouth full.

"I guess," I shrugged, "But people now are taught that all criminals are evil and should be killed from a young age. Kira was my God. We had been told to believe this since... birth," I said sighing.

"Yeah. It's way more so here in Japan, but America was like that too. I guess it's just because Japan was most heavily targeted." Eli said, running a hand through his gingery hair, "You did say he lived in Japan, right?"

"Yeah, Kanto region." Eli laughed at Ryuk's answer, "What's so funny?"

"It's just so odd to talk to someone who was actually _there_!" I mean it was 700 years ago! And you still remember it perfectly! So cool,"

"Yeah well, it's not so odd for a shinigami," Ryuk shrugged modestly.

"That makes it even cooler! An inhuman, hardly humanoid creature beginning the most widely practice religion in the world? It should be a movie!"

"You only say that 'cause you're an actor," I said, kissing him. When I pulled away, Eli laughed.

"Maybe true, but you would like it, wouldn't you Mariko?"

"I'd like anything starring you," I purred. Eli rolled his eyes.

"Look, even Hikari thinks you're not worth listening to! He's fallen asleep!" Of course, Eli was right and I lightly punched him in the arm. He had the decency to pretend it hurt.

"Okay, lovebirds. Kira thinks you're both ridiculous! That's why he's having me watch you two! He went for the other person involved with this,"

"Wait... there's another person to help?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"You forgot to mention that detail," Eli and I said in unison. We looked at each other in surprise and laughed.

"Yeah! Errr... I think her name's Kasuke... Yeah, Kasuke Katsue!"

"Kasuke Katsue? She must be taking it hard, she's one of the most devout Followers I know!"

"Yeah, she is apparently. But her reaction wasn't quite so violent as throwing a flowerpot and screaming monster."

"Shut up..." I blushed, Eli laughed

"Or punching,"

"Errr..." Eli coughed, I laughed.

Now, Ryuk laughed, "Ah, It's okay guys. Lot's a people react that way, sides, it's not like you actually hurt me."

"So, what did she do?"

"Well, Light says that she nearly fell out of a tree. And absolutely refuses to believe what he's saying. Even when seeing Misami Shirami's name in the front of her Death Note. Or at least, she's still refusing to admit she believes it. She was crying when he found her, so she's sleeping off her fit right now."

"So wait, she has Kira's old Death Note?" I exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"But we only got A's!"

"Remember, her name was Misa. And hey, she's the only of the Friends who you might meet sooner or later. She and Light are still together. Apparently, after he died, Light realized that he actually loved her. Go figure." Ryuk did his strange 'hyuk hyuk hyuk,' laugh.

"Hey look snow!" I said happily, "Finally it feels like Great Sacrifice!" I turned the baby carrier so it was on my chest and kissed the top of Hikari's head, "Hikari's first Sacrifice Day!" Eli nodded, grinning.

"Yup!"

"Dudes, I thought you'd given up being Followers!"

"Well, it's still a day to be celebrated! The end of a tyranny!" I said.

"And the beginning of the worship of said tyranny," Ryuk said snidely.

"True," Eli said, "But still. It makes me remember that all evil things come to an end somehow. Even this,"

"Spoken like and actor. Can I have another apple?"

"Sure," I said an tossed him one.

"Ahhh, home!" Eli shouted and unlocked the door to his house, smiling. I leaned my head on his arm (he was too tall and I too short for my head to be comfortable on his shoulder when standing) and walked into the living room. I unstrapped Hikari from the carrier and wrapped him in a blanket before sitting in a rocker. Ryuk and Eli followed me in and each took a chair.

"So, Ryuk, what were the Friends like?"

"Well, A or Misa was a bit of a ditz, but she was a great model and a fairly good actress. She was totally driven by her love for Light, despite the fact he was only using her. She really came through for Light when it came to catching H, or Higuchi. Light and Misa had forgotten completely about being the first and second Kiras and were actually assisting L at that point and Misa was instrumental in catching Higuchi," Taking a bite of his apple, Ryuk continued, "Higuchi was a money driven, sexist, bastard. He was not only killing criminals but the leaders of his companies competition too. He didn't ever meet Light and Light only ever saw him in person the night he killed him.' Ryuk sighed, thinking, "Then there was K, or Takada Kyomi. She... was a news caster also driven by lust for light. She was actually killed by light using the Death Note," Ryuk shook his head, "Finaly there was T, or Mikami Teru. He was insane. I guess he had a strange lust for justice and that lead to a devotion to Kira. He didn't meet Light in person (they had exchanged only letters and phone calls) until Light died. Light was actually killed by me, after being shot my police. But he was asking for it, insulting the dead police chief who was also his father," Ryuk rolled his eyes, "Well, anyway, Mikami hung himself two weeks later in prison." Ryuk began to laugh, "I know it's strange, but I had never had so much fun in my entire life. Honestly, I miss those six years. The competition wasn't as good when L died, but it was a good run." I smiled sadly and gave Ryuk a hug, who solidified just enough to let me do it. Eli swiftly joined in, and finally, Ryuk wrapped his long arms around us. We were a strange group, but at that moment we were only inseparable by Hikari's cries. He needed a diaper change.

_**Word Count: 1,255 eh not as long as chapter 1, but not bad. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW! **_


End file.
